There currently exists a need for a computer implemented system for managing and processing mobile drilling unit supply and demand information to a user. Current applications are unable to obtain query information from the user translating the results of the queries into a viewable online report.
There exists a need for a computer implemented system for managing and processing mobile drilling unit and demand information to a user.
There exists a need for a computer implemented system for obtaining query information from a user and translating the results of the queries into a viewable online report.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.